Abu-abu
by m4ciel
Summary: Haibara sudah bebas sekarang, namun masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya. dia belum bisa membayar hutangnya.


Disclaimer : Detective Conan is belong to Aoyama Gosho, but ... emm.. nothing.

Catatan : Ekhmm.. berhubung ini fanfict pertama saya, tolong harap maklum kalo banyak kekurangan. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan J

Chapter 1

Arrgh.. aku masih ingin tidur. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar sayup-sayup, diiringi suara panggilan atau mungkin teriakan atas namaku. Mata ini tidak kunjung mau terbuka. Aku masih lelah, kepalaku penat, sungguh.

Suara-suara itu terdengar kian jelas. Mata beratku sedikit terbuka. Aku meraba meja di samping kanan tempat tidurku. Kutemukan benda persegi panjang yang kucari. Setelah menekan salah satu tombolnya, aku menunggu, dalam 10 detik akhirnya aku sadar, aku tidak akan menemukan jawaban yang kuinginkan dari benda persegi ini. Sial Hpku mati.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada pada benda persegi lainnya di kiri atas dinding kamarku. Sepertinya belum ada cahaya yang menerobos celah ventilasi itu. Hmh baiklah sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin berbaring, aku akan bangun nanti, sebentar lagi.

Rasanya baru beberapa detik aku memejamkan mata. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengguncang bahuku. Aku menepis tangan itu. Hening. Apakah ini berarti aku diizinkan tidur lagi?

"Haibaraaa! Haibara! Kau tau? Ini sudah hampir jam 6. Pesawat kita berangkat satu setengah jam lagi. Kita akan terlambaat!"

Sepertinya tidak. Teriakan cempreng yang di alamatkan pada telinga kiriku itu benar-benar berhasil membuatku terjaga. Badanku otomatis bertolak dari tempat tidur. Aku menoleh pada sosok anak kecil dengan kacamata yang menghiasi kepala besarnya. Dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya aku men-_scan_ sosok yang berada tepat di samping kananku. Dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar dia menatapku. Tas ambing berwarna abu-abu yang terlihat cukup penuh telah bertengger manis di pundaknya. Apa dia bercanda? Rasanya aku melihat anak TK yang penuh semangat tengah bersiap untuk liburan pertamanya.

"15 menit." Kataku seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku berjalan dengan mata nyaris terpejam. Mengambil handuk, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Mandi memang menyegarkan, namun rasa kantuk ini masih belum mau beranjak pergi dari mataku. Aku melihat jam dinding. Pukul 6 lewat 9 menit. Ke bandara butuh waktu 45 menit. Masih sempat.

Aku berjalan pelan dari dapur menuju meja makan. Aroma kopi hitam yang pekat menyeruak dari mug putih di tanganku. Aku mendekatkan mug putih itu di antara bibir dan hidungku, menghirup aroma kopi favoritku. Aku bersiap menyesapnya, tapi tanganku dengan reflek menjauhkan mug itu setelah setetes kopi menyentuh lidahku. Panas.

_Bruuk ... _

"Aarhh panas!" suara teriakan terdengar tepat di depanku.

Uups.. tampaknya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada teman senasibku ini. Berkas-berkas tumpahan kopi terjejak pada sebagian wajah, leher dan kaos birunya. Mataku mengerjap. Dia terlihat kepanasan. Tentu saja. tapi, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Emm.. _Sorry_.. Kau tak apa kudo-_kun_? Panaskah?" Aku bertanya, panik, khawatir, sungguh.

"Kau masih ingin mengejekku setelah menyiramkan kopi panas padaku?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit sarkastis seraya mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya yang terkena tumpahan kopi.

Mengejek? Begitukah menurutmu?. Aku menggeser arah pandangku. Di arah jam dua, di atas meja yang mungkin berjarak 1 meter dariku, ada cermin di sana. Wajah gadis kecil kecil berumur 9 tahun terukir jelas, rambut coklat pirangnya terurai sedikit melebihi bahu. Manik birunya menatapku dengan ekspresi yang entah harus kusebut apa. Kosong. Menyebalkan?. Itu aku. Tapi... ahh entahlah.

"Maafkan aku tuan detektif yang terhormat, aku tidak sengaja." Balasku sarkastis. Biarlah, toh memang aku bukan anak baik sejak awal.

"Mengomel tidak akan merubah keadaan. Cepatlah ganti bajumu atau kita akan terlambat." Tambahku seraya berjalan melewatinya menuju ruang keluarga. Haha, mulutnya berkomat-kamit, tampaknya dia kesal. Bukankah wajah kesalnya itu terlihat imut dan manis?. Apa?! Tidak.. tidak. Emm.. itu.. lucu saja jika kau membayangkan remaja berusia 19 tahun merengut seperti itu. Mungkin 2 tahun terperangkap dalam tubuh anak kecil telah membangkitkan sisi kekanak-kanakannya kembali. Ehm.. lupakan.

"Kau lihat. Kita sampai tepat waktu, bukan? Kataku seraya memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Yah tepat. Tepat sebelum tangga pesawat ditutup." Jawabnya sinis tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Sepertinya dia masih marah. Emm.. yahh.. kuakui ini memang kesalahanku. Sedikit.

Sepertinya aku cukup banyak membuat kekacauan pagi ini. Yahh kau tau, selain memyiramkan kopi panas padanya, haha, aku juga meninggalkan tiket pesawatku di kamarku, dan aku baru mengingatnya setelah setengah jalan menuju bandara. Alhasil kami harus kebut-kebutan mengejar waktu di jalan raya. Aku masih bisa merasakan napasku yang tersengal karna berlari.

Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan perasaan yang menghantuiku sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Entah apa dan entah mengapa yang membuatku merasa berat. Perasaan yang aku tahu, tapi aku tidak tahu. Haha, bodoh.

Hari ini kami akan berangkat menuju pulau Hashima yang berada di prefektur Nagasaki. Kemarin malam, kami baru menemukan kemungkinan bahwa masih ada tempat rahasia _Black Organitation_ yang belum ditemukan setelah penghancuran organisasi itu oleh kami dan FBI sebulan yang lalu. Organisasi yang selalu menghantui hidupku kini telah hilang, telah musnah. Mungkin. Masih ada perasaan tak terjelaskan yang menghantui pikiranku. Mungkin aku hanya belum siap. Siap? Entahlah.

Aku bersandar pada kursi pesawat berwarna biru yang kududuki. Melihat ke arah jendela yang membatasiku dengan langit biru. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa resah dan gundahku.

Tujuan kami ke pulau Hashima bukan untuk mencari sisa-sisa jejak dari Organisasi Hitam. Masa kelamku dengan organisasi itu telah berakhir. Setidaknya itu yang harus aku percaya. Sekarang, kami kesana untuk mencari kepingan yang mungkin ada untuk mengembalikan kehidupannya. Yaa dia. Seseorang yang dalam sosok anak kecilnya sedang tertidur pulas di sampingku.

...


End file.
